


time turns for you

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [61]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America Sam Wilson, F/M, Gen, IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED IT YET, Major Endgame Spoilers, Major Spoilers, Time Travel, don't say i didn't warn ya, go away, turn away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD"I don't know if I'm ready to carry this responsibility.""Then we'll carry it with you."





	time turns for you

**Author's Note:**

> HEAD'S UP
> 
> MAJOR ENDGAME SPOILERS AHEAD
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
> 
> I'm not repeating myself. If you read it and you haven't seen the movie yet, it's not my problem

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." 

Bucky smiled. "How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." 

Steve climbed on the platform and presses on his bracelet. The suit appeared around him and he turned a bit so he could look at you. 

"May life fare you well, Captain," you said softly. He nodded. Then he pressed another button and disappeared. 

Bruce counted down again and flipped the switch, but nothing happened. 

You looked at Bucky, who nodded in understanding. His arm was wrapped around your waist. 

Sam muttered something you couldn't quite understand, and then all three of you turned to see the old man sitting in front of the lake behind you. 

 

Sam glanced at you and Bucky, but you waved for him to go. 

You, Bucky and Steve had already talked before he left. 

"I want to stay," Steve said softly. You had nodded in understanding. 

"Peggy- she--" "You deserve it," you had interrupted him, putting your hand on his arm. "I will leave you and Bucky for now. Just... you deserve it, truly." You had kissed him on the cheek and left. 

  
And now he had done just that - gone back to 1940 and stayed there to be with Peggy. 

The iconic four - Captain America, the Falcon, the Winter Soldier and the Enchantress - was no more. Now it was just Cap, the White Wolf and the Enchantress. 

 

Sam returned with the shield in his hands. It was gleaming in the sunlight as he turned it. 

"I..." he was at a loss for words. 

You let go of Bucky's arm and placed your hand on Sam's shoulder. 

"It's yours now," you whispered. "It suits you."

 

Bucky left the two of you to talk to Steve and you leaned against a tree. 

"Aren't you sad?" Sam asked, and you smiled at him. 

"No. Steve came to talk to us about what he wanted to do. We gave him our blessing. He deserves it. We'll be fine. After all, we have you now, don't we?" 

Sam chuckled. 

"I don't know if I'm ready to carry this responsibility." 

"Then we'll carry it with you."


End file.
